Who's that girl?
by ankaz123
Summary: Charlie and Angelo are married but who is the girl that Angelo is meeting secretly? and what will happen to their marriage when charlie finds out?
1. Chapter 1

Who's that girl?

**Note: this is my first H&A story...enjoy xx**

Chapter 1:

Charlie grumbled in her sleep and slowly started to wake. She opened her eyes, rubbing them and rolled around in the bed, looking for her husband. She frowned when she realised he wasn't there, slowly rising from her bed and stretching; she wrapped her dressing gown around her and walked out into the kitchen. She found Angelo sitting outside in the clothes he had slept in talking softly into his mobile. When he saw her, he quickly told the person bye and hung up. He stood up and walked over to her, putting his arms around her and giving her a kiss.

"Who was that?" she asked.

"Oh don't worry about it, no-one important" he replied "let's have some breakfast", pulling her back inside, to the kitchen. "Now it's you day off, just sit down and I'll make you something". Charlie smiled in thanks and went into the lounge room and turned on the TV. She glanced at the picture of her and Angelo on their wedding day and smiled happily to herself. It was the happiest day of her life and she felt so lucky to have Angelo in her life.

She remembered all the times she and Angelo had fought and broken up, only to somehow find each other again. She thought about the day when Angelo had taken her to Stewart Point at sunset and pulled out a gorgeous ring and proposed. The day they moved into the house they had bought and their wedding day, the most beautiful and special day of her life. "Charlie! Breakfast!" shouted Angelo from the kitchen; bringing Charlie out of her thoughts. They ate together and talked about their plans for the day. Charlie was going to the gym and then over to visit Martha out at the farm. Angelo was going into work for half a day just to finish some work, then he had to meet someone. Charlie didn't ask him who, assuming it was someone from work.

Angelo went to get changed in his uniform while Charlie stayed behind and cleaned up. When Angelo came out he wrapped his arms around Charlie and put his head on her shoulder.

"I love you" he whispered meaningfully in her ear. She smiled and turned around and kissed him back deeply.

"I love you too" she said when they broke apart. "Now you better get going, don't wanna be late, the sooner you finish, the sooner you can come home". Angelo quickly pecked Charlie on the lips and grabbed his keys, walking out the door towards his car.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Charlie went and got changed into her gym clothes and made her way to the gym for her morning workout. When she had finished, she entered the Surf Club and walked up to Alf who was attending the bar.

"Morning love, what can I get you?" he asked greeting her with his usual warm smile.

"Just a bottle of water thanks Alf".

He handed her a bottle from the fridge. Charlie gave Alf his money and took out her phone, checking for new texts from Angelo. Alf noticed her behaviour.

"If you're looking for your husband, then he was here about half an hour ago. He was sitting with a young lady chatting and having a juice".

Charlie frowned slightly "oh right, thanks Alf" she said giving him a tight smile and walking out of the club wondering who this mystery woman was.

Martha noticed that Charlie was troubled and asked what was wrong. Charlie sighed deeply and told Martha what Alf had told her.

"What does that mean? Do you think he is cheating?" she asked desperately.

"Charlie! Calm down!" instructed Martha, "Angelo adores you; he would never cheat on you. When he gets home today just ask him who it was, there is probably just a really simple explanation, it was probably just a friend".

Charlie exhaled deeply and nodded in agreement with Martha. She put it to the back of her mind and they sat and chatted while sipping their tea. Charlie looked at her watch and her eyes widened when she saw the time. It was four o'clock and Angelo was going to be home soon, she wanted to confront him as soon as he got home. She thanked Martha with a huge hug and drove home. As she was about to unlock the front door, she heard her ringtone coming from her handbag. Taking out her phone and not bothering to check caller ID, she opened it and heard Angelo's voice on the other end.

"Hey babe, I'm gonna be late, I've got to get through a giant pile of paperwork" he said.

Charlie sighed tried to hide her disappointment. She was hoping to talk to Angelo about what was troubling her as soon as possible; it was eating her up inside, not knowing what was going on. "Yeah that's ok, come home quick though ok, I miss you."

"Of course, I'll be as quick as I can, I miss you too, love you" and with that he hung up.

That night Charlie quickly made herself something small to eat. She wasn't very hungry and she went straight to bed. She was hoping a good night sleep would get rid of her paranoia. Charlie woke up and looked at her alarm clock, it was only 3. She turned around and saw Angelo sleeping next to her. He was still in his uniform but had taken his shoes off. Charlie smiled and stood up and took the spare blanket from the linen cupboard and placed it over him. She looked at him once again and thought to herself: "Angelo would never cheat on me, it was probably just a friend, could have even been one of our friends, Alf just didn't know who she was". That put her mind at ease and went back to sleep and slept soundly until her alarm rang at half past six.

Angelo woke up with a shock when he heard Charlie's alarm go off.

"Shut that damn thing up" he grumbled into his pillow. Charlie heard him and giggled, she sighed and turned off the alarm, putting on her dressing gown and walking out of the bedroom.

Angelo muttered something, rolled over and closed his eyes again.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

**Please review and tell me what you think xx**

When Angelo finally woke up an hour later he went out into the lounge room and found Charlie curled up on the couch, with her cup of coffee, watching the TV absent-mindedly. He went and sat in the arm chair and groaned rubbing his face with his hands.

"I am so exhausted!" he said wearily, leaning back in the comfy chair.

Charlie just laughed and said "well that's what you get for staying up so late silly. You could have just done the paperwork this morning".

Angelo gave a tired laugh and replied with a yawn "trust me, it was a mountain, I knew if I left it, I would have had to stay back eventually and I just wanted to get it over and done with".

"And did you?"

"Yeah it's done, I'm glad it's finished though". Charlie just looked at him quizzically. "Means I can spend more time with my beautiful wife, doesn't it?" said Angelo cheekily walking over to Charlie and snuggling up to her on the couch. Charlie just giggled and gave Angelo a kiss.

"Aren't we supposed to be getting ready for work Angelo? We don't wanna be late" Charlie told him as she pulled back.

"Yeah I guess we could...." replied Angelo with a mischievous grin, "but I am the boss and I want to spend some time with my beautiful wife" and he gave her another kiss. Angelo stood up and took her hand, leading her into the bedroom, all of Charlies worries from last night disappearing.

..............

When Charlie and Angelo finally managed to get into work, it was business as usual. Angelo went into his office to do his work while Charlie answered a ringing phone.

"Hello?"

"Uh yes hi, may I please speak to Angelo Rosetta?" the girl asked eagerly, Charlie noticed that she sounded quite young, about 18 or 19.

"Yeah just let me get him for you, hold on just a tick".

"Um Angelo?" she said sticking her head into his office "there is a girl on the phone asking for you".

"Ok thanks Charlie" he said picking up the phone. Charlie turned around and walked back to the desk but she heard Angelo say "I thought I told you _not _to call my work". Her fears had returned, she could concentrate and she knew she had to get some air. She quickly told Watson she was taking a quick break and briskly walked out of the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Charlie was walking along the beach when she ran into Ruby, who had the first period off. They greeted each other with a hug and went to the diner together for a coffee. Ruby knew Charlie was holding something back and demanded she tell her everything. Charlie broke down and told her everything, from what Alf had seen, to the girl on the phone. Ruby listened carefully and by the end of it, she was smiling.

"Why are you smiling Ruby? This is nothing to joke about!"

"Well actually Charles, it is, you need to trust Angelo, you are married now. If it is bothering you so much, why don't you just ask him about it, I bet there is a _really, really _simple explanation for everything".

Charlie nodded in agreement, still not 100% sure about anything. She quickly realised that she was droning on about her problems, not even considering Ruby. They had been chatting for a good hour when Charlie all of a sudden realised how long she had been sitting there talking to Ruby. She swiftly got up; said good-bye to her daughter and almost ran back to the station.

As soon as she stepped into the police station, she was greeted by an unhappy-looking Angelo who told Charlie to follow him into his office. As soon as they had both entered, he closed the door and asked where she had been.

"I didn't feel well so I went for a walk. What's the problem?"

"Well unless you walked around the whole of Summer Bay, I don't see how a walk takes a whole hour".

"Ok so I ran into Ruby and we sat down for a chat. I still don't see what the problem is Angelo!" her temper rising.

"Charlie, we had been hit with a huge MVA and I needed all hands on deck. I tried calling your phone but it went straight to message bank. I need to know that I can trust you to be able to be called on when I need you" he replied trying to reason with her, hearing the anger in her voice. "Next time just let me know that you are leaving before you go".

"Well I would've but you were on the phone, talking to someone" she replied bitterly before turning around and storming out of the office.

Angelo was shocked by her outburst and started after her but was interrupted when Watson came in.

"Sarge, we got a report of an armed robbery in progress".

Watson knew she had just walked in on a heated discussion and felt embarrassed but Angelo just exhaled deeply and nodded at Watson who walked back out and continued her work. Angelo knew he would have to talk to Charlie later and see what on earth was troubling her.

...........

Charlie stalked out of the station for the second time today and just kept walking until she got to the beach. She walked up the dunes and sat, just staring out into the ocean, thinking. She knew she shouldn't have gone off at Angelo like she just had, but he didn't have any right to be angry at her, she should be angry at _him_. He was the one sneaking off with a girl and taking her phone calls at work.

Deep inside Charlie knew there was _no_ way that Angelo would cheat on her. Why would he marry her and cheat after only one year? It didn't make sense, but then again, at that moment, nothing did. She really wanted to believe that he wouldn't do such a thing, but being a police officer, she looked at the facts. Alf had seen Angelo chatting and drinking with a girl at the Surf Club. He had mysteriously answered a phone call at work from a young girl who knew his name.

"I bet that person he was talking to yesterday morning was _the _girl" she said to herself. "He told me it was no-one important".

Determined to get to the truth, she got up and decided that she wouldn't stop until she got the truth about what the hell was going on.

**Please review...I **_**really **_**wanna know how you are finding this story xx**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

**Please don't forget to review. I want to know what you think of this story.**

Charlie strutted into the police station and went in search of Angelo. She looked in his office and found it empty, his computer switched off. She peaked into the interview room and also found it deserted.

"If you looking for Sergeant Rosetta, he left about 10 minutes ago "said Constable Avery walking up behind Charlie "just said it was important and that he had to leave and he wouldn't be back for the rest of the day" he said shrugging his shoulders.

"Right, thanks Avery" said Charlie, giving him a small nod and walking over to her desk and sitting down. She pulled out her mobile and dialled Angelo. The phone rang, "that's a good sign" thought Charlie, but she was quickly disappointed because he didn't pick up. The phone just kept ringing, until it eventually went to his message bank.

"_Hi, you have reached Sergeant Angelo Rosetta, leave a ...._". Charlie groaned and hung up. "Damn it Angelo, where the hell are you?" Charlie thought, frustrated at all the unanswered questions. She glanced at her watch and saw she only had two hours left of her shift. She knew it wouldn't look good to leave now, especially after leaving twice today, without a good reason. She decided to stay and _try _to at least get _some_ work done.

She had finished some paperwork and had filed it, when she glanced at the clock and saw that her shift had ended, she grabbed her bag and jacket and left for home.

Charlie drove home and found Angelo sitting watching TV, drinking a bottle of beer.

"Where the hell have you been all afternoon?" Charlie demanded as soon as she saw Angelo.

Angelo stood up when Charlie walked into the room and answered calmly "I just had to do something, it took a while and I figured what would be the point of going back to work".

"What was it?"

"Just things, nothing you need to worry about, ok?" he said wearily.

"Well I am worried ok? You disappear off for the afternoon without any reasonable explanation and just expect me to believe you when you say 'don't worry about it'?" Charlie's voice was rising and she felt her face getting hot.

"Yes! It's called trust Charlie and now that we are married, I expected that standard of trust to be high. Guess not". He sounded hurt and disappointed. Charlie felt a twinge of guilt as she realised she had struck a nerve.

"Look I'm sorry ok, I really am, but, I was really worried. I didn't know what you were doing or if you were ok. How about we promise to tell each other where we are going from now on, just so we don't kill ourselves from concern" she asked her tone calming down.

Angelo gave a small laugh and replied "sounds good", giving her a kiss and hugging her tightly.

Charlie still hadn't gotten the answers about the 'girl' but she knew that their relationship had reached a whole new level with their agreement. She was happy with that for today and she didn't want to push the matter any further unless she really needed to.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

**Sorry it's so long, got a little carried away....haha..xx (remember to review)**

Charlie and Angelo woke the next day and decided to head to the diner to get some breakfast before heading into work. They ordered and ate their meal, still surrounded by the feeling of last night's fight. When they had finished, they headed outside, Angelo put his arm over Charlie's shoulder and they walked towards their car parked down the street. Charlie was about to get into the passenger side when she realised she had left her phone back inside the diner.

"Oh, wait up Angelo, I've left my phone inside, let me go grab it".

Angelo nodded in reply and Charlie jogged back to the diner. Irene had the phone waiting for her as she had picked it up when she cleared the table.

"Thanks Irene" she said smiling in gratitude.

"No worries love, thought you would come back for it so I just popped it behind the counter for you".

Charlie was walking back to the car and saw Angelo leaning against the car waiting patiently for her. She saw a car drive up and park on the other side of the road. A young girl got out and grinned when she saw Angelo, who didn't seem to notice her. She ran across the road, squealing and jumped up onto him and gave him a huge bear hug wrapping her legs around him. Angelo seemed happy but surprised to see her and returned the hug. The girl jumped down off him and gave him another tight hug.

Charlie was bewildered at the scene unfolding in front of her eyes and walked up to her husband and the young girl who was standing next to him.

"What are you doing here?" asked an overwhelmed Angelo, not even noticing Charlie had walked behind him.

"Well I just got back and I thought I'd come visit you" replied the girl happily "thought I'd meet your wife..." the girl looking at a confused Charlie, who was frozen to where she was standing.

"Oh Charlie" said Angelo turning around and seeing her "this is my sister, Clara" he put his arm around his sister's shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "Clara, this is my wife, Charlie". Clara glanced from an excited Angelo to his dumbfounded wife and went up to Charlie and gave her a warm hug. Charlie was taken aback by her sudden kindness but returned the hug.

"It's really nice to finally meet you Charlie" said Clara excitedly "I've been overseas for the last two years, studying so I haven't had seen my brother in a while". Clara looked at Angelo and said "I only got back a few days ago, visited mum and she told me you lived and worked here now _and _that you had gotten married so I decided to come over here and pay you a little visit".

Angelo laughed and replied, "well little sis, it's always good to see you, but unfortunately I have to get to work, do you think you can just hang around for a little _without_ getting into trouble and we can catch up later tonight?"

Clara smiled "sure thing" she looked at his name tag "_Sergeant_ Rosetta" she added giving him a mock salute. Angelo just chuckled and stepped into the police car, igniting the engine. Charlie followed; still not sure of what was happening around her.

"Your sister didn't know you got married?" Charlie asked looking over at Angelo.

"Well she has been over in Italy for the past two years, with family, studying, I thought mum would have told her over the phone".

"Oh right" replied Charlie.

For the rest of the day, Charlie noticed that Angelo was chirpy and smiling a lot. He seems genuinely happy that Clara was in town.

At about lunch time, Charlie went into Angelo's office and asked him

"Hey, Ruby just sent me a text; she wants to know if we want to meet her in the diner at grab something to eat together. You can introduce her to your sister".

Angelo smiled and agreed saying, "yeah sure, you go ahead and I'll give her a call to let her know. I'll meet you there". Charlie nodded and left the station to go meet Ruby.

Ruby greeted Charlie with a hug and they sat down at a booth in the diner. Charlie told Ruby about what had happened this morning with Clara.

"Wow" Ruby laughed "she sounds exciting. See I told you there was nothing to worry about".

Charlie looked at her questionably.

"You know, the young girl on the phone at the station, who asked for Angelo...remember?"

"oh yeah" said Charlie, still not convinced, maybe it _had_ been Clara on the phone, but that still didn't explain the mystery girl at the Surf Club, the mystery phone call a few mornings back or his disappearance yesterday afternoon.

Charlie's thoughts were interrupted when Clara and Angelo walked in the diner and came over to where she and Ruby were sitting. Ruby stood up and introduced herself.

"Hey I'm Ruby, Charlie's daughter". Clara just looked at Angelo who gave her an 'I'll explain later' look and sat down.

"I'm Clara, Angelo sister".

"Nice to meet you, I didn't know Angelo had a sister" Ruby said, looking at Angelo.

"Yeah well I have been in Italy, studying" replied Clara "guess I've been forgotten" she said glaring at Angelo who just looked guilty.

They chatted some more and had lunch and coffee together. When they had finished Angelo said to Clara,

"Look I've got two hours left of my shift, meet me back here at three and then you can come home with us" he said glancing at Charlie, who gave Clara a smile in agreement.

"Oh really?" she asked in surprise "thank you thank you thank you! You won't even know I'm there".

"Yeah.....right" laughed Angelo, giving Clara a quick kiss on the forehead before taking Charlie by the hand and walking out of the diner together.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

**Please review and tell me what you think of this story. I might take a short break and start writing a sequel to my other story...not sure yet...xx**

Charlie had just made herself a cup of tea and was sitting down in the kitchen reading a magazine, when Angelo came home with Clara in tow. He pulled a huge suitcase inside while Clara her handbag hoisted on her shoulder. Angelo took the suitcase in the guest room while Clara paused in front of Charlie.

"Thanks again for letting me stay" she said, smiling gratefully at Charlie.

"You're Angelo's sister; we wouldn't let you stay anywhere else" replied Charlie, returning the smile.

"Yeah, see I told you Clara, we honestly don't mind" added Angelo coming back into the kitchen and putting his arms around his wife.

Charlie looked up at Angelo, who was holding her from behind and beamed. Clara looked at them both and thanked them again for their generosity before declaring she was going to go have a shower. Angelo kissed Charlie's head and let go of her before helping himself to a piece of bread.

"Hey!" grinned Charlie, "dinner will be ready soon, go and set the table" she said shooing him out of the kitchen.

"Yes ma'am" Angelo said sarcastically giving Charlie and wink and getting the plates and taking them into the dining room.

"Mmm, smells delicious, what can I do to help?" asked Clara, walking into the kitchen.

"Don't worry about doing anything, you are a guest, just make yourself comfortable and it will be ready in a minute".

They ate dinner and Clara told her all about her adventures in Italy. She had been studying medicine at a University there while staying with her aunty in Rome. Clara laughed and smiled a lot and Charlie saw how alike she and Angelo really were. Charlie knew that Angelo had two other younger sisters, which she had met but thought that Clara was the most similar to him.

When they had finished, Clara helped them clear the table, despite Charlie's pleas not to. When Charlie had finished washing the dishes, Clara declared she was going to dry them and that Charlie should go and put her feet up. Charlie went into the lounge room and found Angelo sitting down watching TV. Charlie went and snuggled up next to him putting her head on his shoulder, feeling his chest rise and fall every time he took a breath.

"Your sister is a really lovely girl" she said softly, looking up at him.

Angelo laughed softly and replied "trust me, she is nice now, but growing up with her was a different story. Actually, growing up with three sister wasn't easy, so I think that just makes me biased".

Charlie rolled her eyes and smiled, putting her head back down on her husband's shoulder. Angelo rested his head on Charlie's and they sat in silence, just enjoying each other's company.

"Its moments like these, when I know that Angelo would _never_ do anything to hurt me" Charlie thought to herself.

Their moment was interrupted when Clara walked in saying that she was a little jet-lagged and that she was going to crash. Charlie and Angelo said their good-nights to her and she disappeared into the guest room, closing the door behind her.

"Actually, I think that I might go crash as well babe, I'm really tired today, coming?" asked Charlie.

"Yeah I am, just wanna see the end of this", he replied indicating to the TV.

Charlie nodded and as half way down the hallway, when she heard the message tone on Angelo mobile go off. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him quickly grab the phone and open the text.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

**Remember to review.......xx**

When Charlie woke up the following morning, she saw that Angelo wasn't next to her. She frowned and slowly rose from the warmth of her bed. She went into the kitchen and saw it was empty, in fact, the whole house was empty. Charlie quickly ducked her head into the guest room and found that it was abandoned; confused Charlie went into the kitchen and saw that Angelo's mobile was still there. She felt the kettle and saw that it was still hot.

"Oh good, means that someone _was _here this morning".

She took out a loaf of bread and was about to put two pieces into the toaster when she saw a fuming Angelo walk through the door, followed by a glum Clara. When Angelo saw Charlie looking at him, his expression softened and he walked up to her and placed a small kiss on her forehead before silently pouring himself some coffee. Charlie felt the tension in the air and glanced at Clara, who quickly looked away, trying not to catch either Charlie or Angelo's gaze.

Angelo quickly sipped his coffee and took a bite of Charlie's toast before moving into the bedroom to get dressed for work. Charlie glanced at Clara and followed Angelo in their room.

"Hey, are you ok? What happened? Where did you go this morning?" she asked concerned, rubbing his back.

"Yep" he replied quickly not giving any eye contact, "Clara and I just went for a walk together but I'm fine, everything is fine." Angelo quickly did up his last button, grabbed his keys and stalked out of the house without looking back.

Charlie was baffled at the situation and walked back out into the lounge and found Clara curled up watching the TV, blowing on a cup of coffee.

Charlie sat in the armchair and looked at Clara, who just glanced at Charlie before returning her attention to the screen.

"Clara, what is going on?" Charlie asked trying to meet Clara's eyes.

"Nothing, everything is fine" was the reply.

"Well that's not the impression I got from my husband this morning"

"Nothing is wrong ok?" said Clara, her tone rising, she went into the guest room and returned with a jumper which she put on and strutted out of the house, almost slamming the door behind her.

* * *

Charlie walked into the police station and almost ran into Avery and Angelo, who were on their way out.

"Just going to a call-out" mumbled Angelo to Charlie as she passed. He didn't even wait for a reply, just followed Avery to the car.

Charlie sighed deeply as she sat down at her desk. She glanced at the picture of her and Angelo which was sitting on her desk. She hated seeing Angelo this angry, and she was extremely frustrated that she didn't know what had made him this angry. She knew it had something to do with Clara and the walk they went on this morning. She had to find out. She was sick of all these secrets between her and her husband.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

**Hope you enjoy it and please remember to review..xx**

Charlie was filling out some paper work when Angelo entered the station and walked straight into his office. She put her pen down and followed him, closing the door behind her.

"Angelo, what the _hell _is going on?!" she demanded, almost shouting.

Angelo looked up her, shocked at her sudden outburst.

"I know you are keeping something from me, and I want to know what" Charlie continued without giving Angelo a chance to interrupt. "Nobody is entering or leaving this office until you tell me _everything_".

Angelo looked up at his wife, almost proud she was making a stand, even if it _was_ against him. But he realised that Charlie was right, he _was _keeping secrets and he knew he had to be honest with her.

Sighing deeply he started:

"Clara is in trouble" he stated simply. Charlie just looked at him, unsure of what he was talking about and told him to continue.

"While she was Italy, she met some guy; they were in a relationship together. Being Clara, she just wanted it to be a fling, type thing. This guy, however, wanted the whole deal; he was really in love with her and wanted to marry her. When he proposed she refused and he got furious and wouldn't let it go. He was starting to scare her so she broke up with him, but he kept pushing and turned into a stalker. She called at work a few days ago and we had a chat".

"So it _was_ Clara" thought Charlie.

"I thought she was still in Italy and she didn't tell me anything about his guy until this morning. The only reason she came to Australia was to get away from him, she thought he wouldn't track her down if she stayed here for a bit. Somehow he got _my _number and texted me last night.

"Explains the text" thought Charlie guiltily.

"He said that if Clara didn't come back to Italy and marry him, he was going to kill both you _and_ her. I think Clara knew the guy got in contact with me because at about 5 this morning she storms into our room and pleaded with me to go for a walk with her. While we were walking, she just started crying and told me everything. That's why I was so angry this morning, I was angry at her for not telling me and for putting herself and you in danger".

Charlie was filled with emotion and walked over to Angelo and gave him and huge hug. She took his face into her hands and stared deep into his eyes.

"Angelo. Don't worry about anything, I'm strong, you have said so yourself, I'll be fine. We _will _get through this. Everything is going to be ok" she reassured him. Angelo just looked back into her eyes and nodded. He knew Charlie would say that, and he also knew that with her, they could beat anything.

"Look why we don't take the rest of the day off and just go home and look after Clara. We really need to talk to her about all of this. Plus I know _I _won't be able to work knowing all of this".

Angelo nodded in agreement and gave Charlie a small smile. She always knew what to do in tough situations. He was so grateful to have her.

They drove into their driveway and saw that Clara's car wasn't there. Angelo frowned and looked over at Charlie who was equally confused.

They opened the door and found the house empty. Angelo was immediately filled with worry.

"Oh crap, something's happened" he exclaimed.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves babe, maybe she is still emotional about his morning. Last time I saw her, she had stormed out of the door, pretty peeved".

Angelo swallowed hard and nodded, not entirely convinced.

"I'm gonna go get changed and then I'm going to go walk around and look for her" he said walked towards the bedroom.

"Wait, I'll come as well" said Charlie starting to follow him.

"No, I just want to be by myself" he said looking back at her "please?"

Charlie saw the desperation and worry in his eyes and reluctantly agreed.

"Ok, but make you have your phone close so that I can get in contact with you if I have to".

Angelo agreed with a quick nod of the head and quickly got changed before grabbing his phone and keys and walking out the front door.

Charlie sighed deeply and watched Angelo as he walked briskly across the street and towards the diner.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

**Note: I know this is a shorter chapter but its only coz the next one is action packed and I didn't want that one to be really long.....anyway enjoy and remember to review..xx**

Charlie was sitting down, starring at a cup of freshly made tea, when there was a knock on the door. She slowly stood up and went to open it and was greeted by a smiling Leah.

"Hey Charlie" said Leah happily "just finished by shift at the diner and thought I'd pop over for a visit".

"Err hey Leah" replied Charlie trying to put on a happy face "um that's fine, come in" she added opening the door wider for Leah to come in.

Charlie poured Leah a cup of tea, placed it in front of her and sat down. Leah could tell that something was bothering Charlie.

"So where's Angelo?" she asked glancing around.

"Oh um he had to do something so he just popped out for a bit" Charlie replied, she didn't want to tell anyone about Clara and her situation without Angelo there.

Leah stayed for about an hour and Charlie tried to smile and chat, but she was worried sick about Angelo. He hadn't returned home yet, or even called or texted and she was beginning to get scared.

When Leah left, she grabbed her mobile and pressed the speed dial for his number. It went straight to the message bank. Frustrated she threw the phone onto the lounge and screamed. She had told him to keep his phone near him so that if she needed to call, she could.

She didn't know what to do. Should she stay and wait for Angelo to come home? Or should she go out and look for him? Charlie decided to wait for another hour and see what would happen. She didn't want him going to search for her as well when if he came back to an empty house. Not knowing what else to do to keep her occupied, she took out all the plates in the cupboard and washed them. She knew this would take a good half an hour and she needed a distraction. After that, she started on the cutlery.

Just as Angelo's hour was up, she was making her way to the door when the phone rang. Hoping it was Angelo; she ran and picked up the receiver.

"Angelo?" she said hopefully.

"Ah, no Charlie, it's Rachel".

"Oh hi Rach, what's up?" replied Charlie, clearly disappointed.

"Listen Charlie, we need you to come to the hospital, there has been an accident, Angelo was stabbed!"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

Charlie felt her world crashing down around her. Quickly grabbing her keys and running out the door slamming it behind her, she made her way to the car and drove as fast as she could to Northern Districts Hospital.

When she got to the emergency department, with tears welling in her eyes, she tracked down Rachel and demanded she tell her what had happened.

"Listen Charlie, Angelo's sister was the one who called 000; they are coming in the ambulance. It shouldn't be that far away, I heard it being called in over the radio and thought I'd let you know straight away".

Suddenly the doors burst open and in two ambulance officers pushing a bed with Angelo lying on it. He had an oxygen mask covering his mouth and Charlie could see the huge bloody bandage covering his abdomen where Charlie presumed he was stabbed.

"Oh my God, Angelo!" Charlie exclaimed covering her gapping mouth with a shaking hand. She followed the Rachel and other doctors who led Angelo away through swinging doors. Rachel put her hands on Charlie arms and stopped her.

"Sorry Charlie, you _know_ you can't go past here. I'll come out and give you an update as soon as possible, ok?"

Charlie nodded quickly and desperately tried to catch a glimpse at what was happening behind the door that Rachel disappeared behind.

Charlie turned around and sat down with tears running down her face when Clara slowly walked up to her, a blanket covering her shoulders.

"Charlie, I'm so sorry" mumbled Clara. Charlie looked up at her face and saw she had red puffy eyes, no doubt from crying. "It's all my fault" Clara added sitting down next to Charlie.

"What happened? Who stabbed him?" asked Charlie desperately, trying not to let out the sob which was building up.

"I was walking along the road behind the Surf Club, trying to cool down after this morning. Suddenly I heard a car slowing down behind me and I saw it was Alessandro, my ex from Italy. He had one of his friends in the car and they just jumped out and came up to me. I was so scared and Alessandro just grabbed me and told me that he loved me and that I _needed_ to go back to Italy with him".

Clara let out a small sob and Charlie also saw tears running down her face.

"Alessandro had me by the arm, and he was leading me towards the car but out of the blue, I heard Angelo's voice. He was running up to us and he yelled for him to let me go. Alessandro got really angry and pushed Angelo and before I knew it there were punches being thrown around. I tried to pry them off each other but I got pushed to the ground. I was scrambling around and trying to get up and before I knew it Angelo had fallen to the ground, clutching this stomach and Alessandro was standing over him holding a bloody knife. I'll never forget the cruel smile he gave me before driving off with his friend". Clara had started to sob heavily and she was shaking.

Despite being upset, Charlie pulled Clara into a hug and they started crying together. As they broke apart, Charlie sniffled and wiped the tears away.

"Look I'm going to call Ruby, let her know what's happened, maybe you should call your mother, I'm pretty sure she will want to know what has happened".

Clara nodded and stood up to go use the public phone down the hall, while Charlie pulled out her mobile and speed dialled Ruby.

"Hey Charles where are you?" asked Ruby as soon as she answered the phone.

"Err Rubes, I'm at the hospital" Charlie sniffled "Angelo was stabbed".

"What!" Ruby exclaimed "how did that happen?"

"Look can you just come down and I'll explain everything" replied Charlie, not feeling like going through everything on the phone.

"Yeah of course Charlie, I'll be right there".

**Hope you are enjoying and please review xx**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

**Note: sorry it's been a while since update but been busy with exams and assessments at school. Anyway, hope you enjoy....xx**

Charlie was sitting down staring at her cup of coffee when Ruby came through the hospital doors, looking for her mother.

"Charlie!" she exclaimed throwing her arms around her mother. "What's happened?"

Charlie sat back down and explained everything to Ruby, including Clara's history in Italy. Ruby was genuinely surprised to hear everything that Charlie told her.

"So how is Angelo?" she asked changing the subject.

"I don't know" Charlie said her eyes welling up again, "no-one will tell me anything. Last time I saw him, Rachel and some other doctors were taking him somewhere".

Charlie leaned forward and put her face in her hands and sighed deeply. If Angelo didn't make it, she didn't know what she was going to do. Suddenly, Rachel came out wearing surgical scrubs and looking grim. As soon as Charlie saw her, she raced up to Rachel, who saw the expression on her face and straight away started to explain.

"Charlie, Angelo had internal bleeding from the abdomen and we need to rush him straight to surgery".

"Oh god!" cried Charlie, collapsing into the seat behind her. "Is he ok?" she asked.

"There were a few minor complications but he pulled through" Rachel explained smiling slightly.

"Thank god! Thank you Rachel, so _so_ much" Charlie said relieved. "Can we see him now?" she asked anxiously.

"Yeah he is just in ICU, through there" she said pointing at door. "He is still asleep, and might be for a few hours yet, and only one at a time ok?" Rachel added.

Charlie quickly nodded and briskly walked through the doors and into Angelo's room. He was lying on the bed, with an oxygen mask covering his mouth and drips running from his arm. He was covered by a blanket but Charlie could see a small bump on his stomach which was the heavy and thick bandage covering his wound.

She grasped his hand and rubbed it "c'mon babe, you _have_ to pull through, I need you. I love you" she pleaded.

Charlie sat for a while just looking at Angelo and repeatedly asking him to wake up. She realised that Clara was standing outside pacing with an anxious look pasted on her face. Charlie sighed and kissed Angelo's hand before standing up and walking outside.

"You can go in Clara, you should sit with him" she told her. "I need to talk to Rachel anyway". Clara gave Charlie a look of appreciation and walked into the hospital room. Charlie glanced at her and turned around to go find Rachel.

She found her looking through some paperwork, when Rachel saw Charlie coming up to her, she put the papers down and smiled.

"Charlie, what's up?"

"Err Rachel, I just wanted to know, how Angelo is going to be affected when he wakes up. What will happen? What will he have to do? Can he still be a police officer?"

"Charlie, when Angelo wakes up, he will be a little sore, he will need to have bed rest for a few weeks. He will still be able to be a police officer, but I'm afraid it will be paper work down at the station for a while. Look Charlie, being stabbed might seems huge, but Angelo will pull through ok?" Rachel put her hand on Charlies arm and squeezed it, smiled and excused herself.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

**Note: please remember to review and tell me what you think. I know this chapter is a little short but I I'm pretty sure that the next one will be longer...xx **

A few hours later Charlie was sitting by Angelo's bedside, holding his hand and rubbing it. She looked at him and smiled, remembering all the great times they had together. She remembered their holiday after the whole 'Hugo' saga, Angelo's proposal as well as their wedding day and couldn't help but find herself smiling. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Clara standing at the door, Charlie could tell that she wanted to talk to her and slowly stood and walked up to Clara, and leaned on the doorframe.

"Charlie, I called Mum and she said that she is going to drive over from the city, she needs to see him. When I told her everything over the phone, she was so distraught and she told me that she is going to drive over first thing tomorrow morning".

Charlie nodded and opened her mouth to reply when she heard movement from Angelo's bed. She quickly turned and saw Angelo shake his head and grumble something. Overwhelmed in relief, she swept over to his bedside.

"Babe, I'm here, you're ok, it's ok, and everything is ok" she stated soothingly.

Angelo groaned, yanked the oxygen mask off and tried to get up, but just yelled out in pain.

"No babe, don't try to get up. You are hurt, you had to have surgery".

Angelo lay back down and groaned again while Charlie stood up and called Rachel into the room. Rachel check his obs as well as his bandage and drips. She was satisfied at his condition and allowed Clara to also enter the room.

"Now remember he is still pretty weak and groggy- don't over excite him" she instructed them.

"Oh thank god Angelo! I'm so sorry, it's all my fault" exclaimed a relieved Clara collapsing in a chair on the other side of Angelo's bed.

Angelo just grumbled something into his oxygen mask- which Rachel had put back on him.

Charlie just smiled and kissed his hand.

"I think we should come back in the morning, let him get some rest and you can talk to him better then" Charlie told Clara.

Clara nodded and wiped a small tear away from her eye.

"Hey" Charlie said soothingly "don't worry about it; he knows it wasn't your fault".

Clara looked her in appreciation, but wasn't convinced. Seeing this, Charlie put her arms around Clara's shoulders and pulled her into a hug.

* * *

The following morning, Charlie and Clara entered the hospital and made their way to Angelo's room. He wasn't wearing an oxygen mask any longer and he seemed to have more colour in his face. His eyes were closed and the corners of his lips seemed to form a small smile.

"Wonder what he is dreaming about_" _thought Charlie as she smiled.

"I'm going to go talk to Dr Armstrong" said Clara turning and walking towards the nurses' station.

Charlie sat down in the chair next to Angelo's bed. Hearing that someone had arrived, Angelo opened his eyes and exhaled deeply. When he saw his wife's familiar face, he smiled and looked up at her.

"Hey, welcome back" she said beaming.

Angelo just smiled. "I love you" he whispered weakly, closing his eyes for a brief second.

Charlie stood up and kissed him on the forehead "I love you too" she whispered back.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

---------_A month later_-----------

Angelo was sitting on the lounge watching amusingly as his wife ran around flustered.

"Ok, I've got to get you your breakfast, you have to take your medication, then I need to go into work and pick up some paperwork to finish back here and I also need to go pick up the birthday cake for Clara's birthday" she listed quickly.

Angelo couldn't help but start laughing.

"What?" she glared at him.

"Babe, you need to relax ok? I'll have breakfast, and I'll take my meds, but I also just wanna have some time together when you are _not_ worrying about me".

Charlie's expression softened and she gave Angelo a soft smile and sat down next to him. Angelo put his arm over Charlie and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry babe, it's just that I can't _help_ but be worried about you. Ever since what happened, I can't help it. Plus you still aren't fully recovered so I need to look after you" she said.

"Ok I love you for that, but you need to relax and also think about yourself. Look Clara and my parents are coming down here for her birthday party tonight; can you just try relax and unwind a little tonight?"

"Are you _sure_ you still want to have the party here, you just got out of hospital" she asked concerned.

"Yes, don't worry, I will be fine".

Charlie looked up at Angelo and smiled. "Ok" she added reluctantly, absent-mindedly resting her hand on Angelo's stomach. He winced and she quickly withdrew the hand looking up at him worriedly.

"Oh my god! Sorry babe, did I hurt you?"

Angelo chuckled painfully "no it's ok, I'll survive" he said inhaling sharply as he straightened himself and slowly stood up. "Look I'm going to have breakfast, go and do whatever errands you need to do- I'll be fine".

Charlie reluctantly agreed and gave him a deep kiss before grabbing her keys and walking out the door, shutting it behind her.

................

Charlie returned a few hours later juggling a cake box, shopping bags and some files of paperwork from the station. She entered the house and found Angelo sitting in the kitchen reading the newspaper, when she entered he greeted her with a warm smile. She dumped the files near the laptop and returned to the kitchen, where she stored the cake box in the fridge. Angelo slowly stood up and helped her unpack the groceries.

"Hey, while I was out, your mum called" Charlie told Angelo "she asked how you were and told me that she going to come a little earlier to the party tonight".

Angelo laughed "oh right, what food is she bringing? Pasta? Tiramisu?"

Charlie grinned "Lasagne actually, good guess though. We are going to have so much food, I ran into Leah and she said that she is going to bring two platters and Irene said she is going to bring some other stuff. Clara won't know what hit her, with all this food".

Angelo smiled "yeah, she needs some cheering up. I know she feels guilty about what happened, even though I've told hundreds of time it isn't her fault. I just hope that they catch this Alessandro guy. I think Clara is worried he will still come after her".

Charlie just nodded and gave Angelo a warm hug, burying her head in his shoulder.

"What was that for?" he asked smiling when they broke off.

"I'm just thankful that you are here with me, I really thought I'd lost you, but I haven't".

Charlie smiled again at her husband, who mirrored her expression.

"Well you don't have to worry about me, I'm fine and I love you".

Charlie couldn't help but giggle and went back to her cooking.

"You better go get changed" she instructed him "don't wanna still be wearing your singlet and trackies when our guests get here".

Angelo chuckled and nodded walking into the bedroom. On the bed he found a folded piece of paper.

_I'm coming back for her......count on that._

A shiver ran up Angelo's back as he read the note and he frowned. Alessandro was back in Summer Bay and he wouldn't stop until he got Clara. Angelo's got changed into jeans and a shirt and pocketed the note. Charlie was stressing already about him and he didn't want to add to her worries- he would take care of this himself.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

"Charlie! How are you sweetie?" Isabella Rosetta asked as her daughter in law as Charlie opened the front door. She entered the house and gave Charlie a warm hug and a kiss on the cheek. Behind Isabella was her husband Vince and Angelo's sisters Arabella, Bianca and of course Clara. Charlie welcomed each of them as they entered. Angelo slowly rose from the lounge, wincing as a small shot of pain hit him in the stomach. He gritted his teeth and gave his mother a huge hug. He gave his father a manly hug and kissed each of his sisters on the cheek, also giving them sisterly hugs.

"Happy birthday sis" Angelo whispered into Clara's ear. When they broke off she gave him a grin and nodded and mouthed "thank you".

Isabella fussed over her son and told him to sit. Ever since his stabbing, she was constantly worried about his health.

"Angelo, how are you honey?" she asked concerned.

"Mum, I've told you over and over, I'm fine! Charlie has been looking after me" he looked at his wife and smiled proudly. "I'm going back to work in a few weeks" he added.

Isabella looked shocked and opened her mouth to protest but Angelo put up his hand to stop her "don't worry mum, it's just going to office work for a little, until I'm ready to get back into the action".

His mother sighed in relief and Vince added "son, your mother has been worrying about you for weeks now; she was very upset when Clara called her and told what had happened".

"Yeah totally, you should have seen mum, Angelo, she was a wreck. But I'm really glad to see you're ok big brother" commented Arabella with a smile.

They were interrupted by a knock on the door. Charlie opened it and welcomed Leah, Irene, Ruby, Annie and Rachel. Angelo again stood and welcomed the new guests as well as introduced them to his family. They chatted for a few minutes before Charlie welcomed them to sit down and have some food. After eating, Charlie pulled out the cake and they all sang Happy Birthday to Clara.

Charlie observed that whenever Clara glanced over at Angelo she looked guilty.

"Angelo was right, she _does_ feel guilty" thought Charlie but she was quickly bought out of here thoughts by a loud agonising groan from Angelo. He was clutching his stomach and wincing as he rose from his seat. Charlie dashed to his side, followed by Isabella who face had gone white.

"Babe are you alright? What's wrong?" she asked his putting arm over her shoulder and leading him into the kitchen, followed closely by his mother.

"Ah" he cringed "Charlie I think I forgot to take the meds this morning, my wound is killing me" she groaned.

Charlie was dashing around looking for her husband's little medicine bottle when an upset Clara walked into the kitchen. Charlie saw that she looked as if she about to burst out in tears but she continued to look for the pills. Angelo closed his eyes whimpered again and this set Clara off. She let out a small sob and ran past Angelo out the door.

"Oh crap.....Clara wait!" Angelo shouted after her and quickly stood up, clutching his stomach. Isabella tried to stop him but he just pushed past her and followed Clara outside.

**Please update and tell me what you think.....xx**

**PS I'm thinking about a sequel....what do you think?**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

**Please remember to review....xx**

Angelo inhaled sharply as the pain from his wound got stronger and stronger. He had to find Clara; Alessandro could get her if she was alone. He staggered out the front door and heard a whimper coming from the side of the house. There he found Clara pinned against the fence by Alessandro. He was a tall, well-built man with dark, messy hair and tanned skin.

"C'mon baby, I need you to come back home with me, we belong together" he heard the man's thick Italian accent.

"No! I've told you over and over Alessandro, I don't want to be with you anymore" she protested, her voice filled with anger.

"That's not true!" Alessandro yelled in Clara's face making her wince and cower "you _love_ me".

Seeing his little sisters fear, Angelo came out of the shadows "let her go" he stated, surprised at how much venom was in his voice.

The expression on Alessandro's face went from anger to a cruel smile as he saw Angelo.

"Ah, Angelo, I see you are still in one piece, I've been meaning to ask how you are".

Angelo tried not to cringe as another intense wave of pain hit him square in the abdomen.

"I'd be better if you left my sister alone. She doesn't want to be with you" Angelo stated staring at Alessandro.

"No!" he exclaimed turning back to Clara, who was frozen with fear. "She doesn't know what she wants right now, she is confused when she is around all of you" he added nodding towards the house. "When she isn't around you, she will see that she needs to be with me". Alessandro caressed Clara's cheek with his hands, who closed her eyes and cringed, trying to turn away from his touch.

"Alessandro, listen to me, can't you see she is afraid of you. We are her family, we aren't trying to make her hate you, you are doing that all by yourself" Angelo reasoned.

For a second, Angelo thought that he had gotten through to a desperate Alessandro but suddenly he turned back to Clara and grabbed her by the throat.

Clara's eyes widened as she gasped for a breath and was trying to claw at Alessandro's hands.

"Why don't you just listen and come back with me to Italy, you stupid girl" Alessandro said angrily, tightening his grip.

Angelo tried to pry Alessandro's arm off Clara. All of a sudden Charlie appeared out of nowhere.

"I've called the police, they should be here any minute, better get lost" she yelled.

Alessandro quickly released Clara, who fell to the ground in a heap and started running. Suddenly the noise of police sirens pierced the street and Alessandro froze in the middle of the street. Constable Watson held her gun in position in front of her aimed at Alessandro while Charlie walked up behind him and put his hands behind his back. Watson handed Charlie handcuffs and they led him away into the back of the car.

Charlie then ran back to Angelo who was kneeling next to a shocked Clara. She was struggling to catch her breath and Angelo saw how red her neck was. He put his hand on her shoulder and tried to comfort his sister.

"Call an ambulance" Angelo simply instructed Charlie, without taking his eyes of Clara. She nodded and pulled out her mobile, dialling 000.

Isabella and Vince suddenly rushed out the front door wondering what had happened. When Isabella saw her daughter on the ground in a heap, she let out a shriek and ran over to her.

"Clara, what's happened my darling?" she asked.

"Mum, her ex from Italy came back and demanded she go back with him. He got angry and choked her". Angelo explained.

Isabella looked from her son to her daughter, confused at what was happening. Angelo realised that his mother didn't know the story with Alessandro and simply said "I'll explain later mum, right now we need to get her to a hospital".

"It's on its way" added Charlie hanging up her mobile.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

Charlie sighed deeply and rubbed her face with her hands. She and Angelo were sitting in the hospital waiting room with the Rosetta's waiting for Clara, who was being checked by Rachel. Angelo looked over at his wife.

"Hey, are you ok?" he asked concerned "I know it's been a hectic day".

Charlie gave a weak laugh "that an understatement, but yeah I'm fine, just a little tired, that's all. Anyway, I should be asking about you, you were in a fair amount of pain back at the party. Want me to talk to one of the nurses about getting you some pain pills?"

Angelo just looked at his wife gratefully and gave a small nod. "That would be great thanks babe, my wound is killing me".

Charlie stood and walked over to Julie at the nurses' station. "Hey Julie, can I get something for Angelo's pain, he didn't take his medication this morning and his injury is really hurting him".

Julie smiled "yeah of course, let me just check him out first".

Charlie turned to lead Julie to Angelo but was overcome by a wave of nausea. Her knees buckled and she was about to fall back but Julie quickly steadied her.

"Whoa, Charlie are you ok?" asked Julie holding Charlies arm. "I think we should get you checked out by a doctor".

Charlie didn't have the strength to protest and let Julie lead her into an exam room. Charlie lay down on the bed while Julie popped out for a minute and came back with a concerned Angelo.

"Hey Charlie, what's happened? Are you ok?" he asked her, taking her hand and grasping it firmly.

Charlie just shook her head "I don't know" she whispered "I just felt sick and dizzy all of sudden".

Just then Julie came back with Rachel in tow. "Hey Charlie, Julie told me what happened, I'm just going to run a few tests and we will see what we can find, ok?"

Charlie swallowed hard and nodded. Rachel conducted all her tests and left Charlie to relax. After about an hour, Charlie felt better and was sitting upright talking to Angelo.

"How's Clara?" she asked him.

"Ah yeah, she's ok- physically anyway, I think it will take her a while to get over this- mentally. Anyway what about you, are _you_ ok?"

Charlie gave her husband a warm smile "yeah I feel much better, I don't feel dizzy or sick anymore"

"Good" he answered giving his wife a kiss and sitting next to her on the bed, giving her a cuddle.

They lay like this for a few minutes before Rachel walked in holding some files. Charlie straightened up when she saw Rachel.

"So what you found?" she asked intently.

"Nothing serious, but I do know the source of your nausea.....Charlie- you're pregnant!"

* * *

**Note: I know that from the actual show...this might not be possible because of what happened with Ruby and stuff but this is fan**_**fiction**_** and I really want a happy ending + it would give me something great to do a sequel about......remember to review and enjoy....xx**

**PS** **nearly the end...**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18:

"WHAT?!" exclaimed both Charlie and Angelo at the same time.

"But.....how?....what? Charlie stuttered.

Rachel just smiled "yes Charlie, you are pregnant, congratulations"

"How long?" asked Angelo.

"A few weeks" answered Rachel simply.

Charlie looked up at her husband and smiled. She still was shocked but also happy. Angelo looked back at her and returned her smile.

"We are having a baby" she laughed.

"Yeah I guess we are. I love you Charlie" he said giving her a kiss.

* * *

Isabella came into Charlie's room and gave her daughter in law a gentle smile.

"How are you darling?" she asked "I heard what happened".

Charlie straightened up and grinned at Isabella "I'm much better thank you" she replied glancing at Angelo who had a cheeky grin pasted on his face.

Isabella noticed her son's expression "what's going on?" she asked him, raising an eye-brow.

"Mum" he paused "you're going to be a grandmother!" he exclaimed.

Isabella just looked at him in disbelief, trying to process what Angelo had just told her. Suddenly she threw her arms around his neck and gave him a huge hug. "That's amazing, congratulations" she said walking over to Charlie and pulling her into a tight hug.

Isabella went outside and came back with the rest of the Rosetta's as well as Ruby, who had been waiting outside. When Angelo and Charlie broke the news to them, they were all surprised but also really happy for them.

Angelo quickly gave Charlie a kiss on the forehead and left her with his family, while he popped out. He walked down the hall and entered the hospital room where Clara was sitting on the bed.

"Hey" he said gently, knocking on the door. "Are you ok?" he asked her softly.

Clara gave him a weak smile "yeah, I'll survive" she answered looking back at her hands.

"We got Alessandro; you won't need to worry about him again, ok?"

Clara looked up at him and nodded. Angelo could see that her eyes were gleaming with tears. She hung her head and let out a sob.

"It's all my fault" she cried.

Angelo sat down on the bed next to her and put his arm around her shoulder. Clara welcomed his support and buried her head in his shoulder.

"Oh of course it isn't" he replied gently "none of this is your fault" he added firmly.

Clara looked up at his surprised "how can you say that? If it wasn't for me, Alessandro wouldn't have come here in the first place, you wouldn't have gotten stabbed and I wouldn't have gotten choked".

"Clara, look at me" he said firmly. "This isn't your fault, its Alessandro's; he was the one who couldn't let you go, me and Charlie don't blame you, we loved having you here with us, ok?"

Clara nodded and gave her big brother an appreciative smile and pulled him into a giant hug.

"How is Charlie anyway, I heard she collapsed or something" Clara asked, wiping her eyes.

"Yeah she's fine" replied Angelo smiling "in fact we have some news......."

_---------------------------Few months later-------------------------_

"Where the hell are my keys?" Angelo exclaimed loudly, tossing the cushions off the lounge and sticking his hand underneath the lounge seats. "I'm going to be late!"

"Here you silly goose" Charlie laughed walking into the room dangling the keys on her finger. "They were in the kitchen".

Angelo looked up at her and gave her an appreciative smile, taking the car keys from her. He swept her into a hug and planted a kiss on her lips.

"Not fair" he pouted sarcastically "you get to stay home on leave, while some of us have to go and do boring paperwork at the office" he added giving her a cheeky smile.

"Yep, pretty much" she giggled "but don't worry, I'll sit here, relax, put my feet up and tell our baby all about how hard working their daddy is".

Angelo chuckled "good, coz I don't him.....or her to think that I'm lazy". He glanced at his watched and jumped into action. "Anyway I better get going. Love you babe" he said giving Charlie a peck on the lips. "And I love you as well" he added kissing Charlies swollen, pregnant belly.

Charlie just laughed and pushed Angelo out towards the door, waving him off as he started the engine and reversed out off the driveway.

Charlie turned and walked back into the house, smiling to herself as she thought about how great her life was at that moment.

**Well that's the end....hope you enjoyed it and please remember to review...really wanna know what you think of it.......xx**

**PS thinking of a sequel....what do you think? **


End file.
